Laleh/Bettgeflüster
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = Juli = 02. - Daheim centre I'ch bin aufgeregt. Doch brauche ich gerade jetzt einen kühlen Kopf. Morgen schon geht's auf nach Shola. Was ist, wenn es ein Fehler ist? Was, wenn niemand mehr zurückkommt? Ich kann kaum noch schlafen beim Gedanken daran, sie alle in den Tod zu führen. Sie sind Freiwillige - und doch... unterstehen sie meinem Befehl. Bin letztlich ich es, die sie dorthin schickt. Kann kaum klar denken. Ihr müsst mich begleiten, und mir beistehen... Was ist, wenn ich meine kleine Prinzessin nie wiedersehen sollte? Klabauterchen... was ist, wenn ich den Kurzen mit in den Tod führ? Muss stark bleiben. Die grösste Ironie unseres Lebens... das man sich erst dann richtig lebendig fühlen kann... wenn man dem Tod ins Auge sieht. Ein letztes Mal... und danach... danach werde ich fallen. '''A'n ihn womöglich... in seine starken Arme. Und doch, ist er... wie ein Abenteuer für sich. Mal heiss... mal kalt. Wenn ich den Mist nur nicht allzugut kennen würd. Der Name... die Art... das Auge. Ich glaub, irgendwo, vor einigen Monaten, bin ich wahnsinnig geworden - vollkommen übergeschnappt. Und nun fügt sich alles zu einem Ganzen. Holt mich ein... wie... wie der sprichwörtliche Schatten der Vergangenheit. 'N'ich noch ein Rätselchen heute. Wir müssen unsere Gedanken auf anderes lenken. Ist schon ewig her, nicht wahr? Aber ihr habt es rausgekriegt. Das Schiff war es. Das Schiff... Helft mir - auf das es nicht untergeht. centre = '''Mai = 28. - Daheim centre W'ieder mal eine dieser Nächte. Warm, wohlig, wunderschön und wahrhaftig. Hier in seinen Armen, nach einem kühlen Bad in der Nacht. Was könnte schöner sein. Wir haben stundenlang geredet, uns geküsst und gehalten. Bezaubernd. Wie auch der Ritt davor, ganz ohne Sattel. Er hatte zwei Pferde vom Hof gebracht. Ich war hin und weg! Und wunderschöne Armreifen hat er mir geschenkt. Ich bin so glücklich mit ihm... sehn jeden Moment herbei in dem ich mit ihm sein kann. '''A'uch sonst ist alles Bestens. Gestern wegen der Expedition rekrutiert, ich denk die Sache kommt langsam ins Rollen. Und nur noch wenige Wochen bis zur Wohltätigskeitsauktion. Das Galadinner mit den Schärfs am letzten Samstag verlief auch prächtig, wenngleich es vielleicht etwas zu lang wurd. Im Kleinod läuft's genauso prächtig. Viele neue Mitarbeiter gefunden, und einige sehr lukrative und aufregende Geschäfte getätigt. 'L'eider hat's Mal etwas erwischt, die Arme. Aber ich glaub das renkt sich auch wieder ein, war für sie und Etey da. Und natürlich auch Fury, der hat doch tatsächlich den Kelch wiedergefunden, den er mir mal geklaut hat. 'D'as Rätsel noch? Das Seufzen war es. Wollt ihr noch eines hören? Ich hab mir heut eine andere Frage gestellt. Hab im Eremiten ein Stück Käsekuchen bestellt. Und da war gar kein Käse drin - ich frag mich ernsthaft, warum es dann so heisst. Seltsam, nicht wahr? Vielleicht nennen die den Quark drin ja Käse? Also nun aber ein richtiges Rätsel für euch: "Ich sah ein Haus, das schwankte und fest blieb, wo der Grund ihm fehlte; wo es Grund fand, ging es zu Grunde gar." centre '''22. - Daheim centre W'ir sind wieder zusammen. Er ist vor einigen Tagen zurückgekommen, und war vollkommen geschunden der Arme. Waren bei den Ärzten mit ihm, ich hoff es wird bald wieder. Derweil kann ich ihn aufpeppeln und mich um ihn kümmern. Auch wenn er es nicht leiden kann, wenn ich ihn immer wieder ermahnen muss, im Bett zu bleiben. Natürlich hält er sich nicht dran. Und, auch wenn er es nicht wissen darf, dafür lieb ich ihn. Er ist unerschütterlich. Einer dieser wundervollen Männer, denen nie die Kraft oder der Optimismus flöten geht. Einer dieser Männer, die unzähmbar, und unbeugbar sind. Meiner - den ich nicht wieder missen will. Die Wochen ohne ihn waren leer und trist. '''I'ch dacht er kommt vielleicht nicht wieder. Dacht, er sei verschollen. Oder hätt mich vergessen. Wie könnt ich je für so einen besonderen Mann genügen? Irgendwie konnt ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Und doch... er liebt mich - noch immer. Vielleicht mehr denn je. Hab einen Fehler gemacht in der Zeit dazwischen. Ich war einsam, allein. Alles war so grau und trostlos. Die Arme eines Mannes, etwas harmloses Necken, ein Spiel, bei dem es keine Gewinner gab. Ein kurzes Vergnügen, das von Anfang an mit einem Ende bestimmt war. Bedeutungslos. '''Lässt mich nicht kalt, beinahe jeder Gedanke, jede Regung, jedes bisschen Gefühl gilt gerade ihm. Besonders jetzt, hier in seinen Armen... Kalle und Sekh hab ich mit einer Lieferung nach Lakeshire geschickt. Ich hoffe, ihre Reise verläuft ohne Zwischenfälle. Angon ist wieder in der Stadt, und macht sich nützlich. L'''iefern immer wieder neue Spenden ab. Grad erst eine Uhr aus dem Kloster in Tirisfal gekriegt. Bin gespannt, wer die haben will. Und aus welchem Grund. Die Büste von Mograine... ein ganz besonderes Stück. Auch der Atlas der einige Tage davor einging, einfach wunderschön. Diese alten Schmöker, sie wecken eine ganz besondere Ehrfurcht. Der Geruch des Alters, das Rascheln der vergilbten Seiten. Etwas, das hoffentlich nochmal solange überdauert, wie es das bereits hat. '''Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie es wäre, zu fliegen? So wie ein Vogel? Dort, hoch über den Wolken, frei und schwerelos. Wie eine Feder vom Wind getragen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie es ist, sich nach vorn zu lehnen. Weit, weit unter sich den Boden zu erspähen. Durch den weisslichen Nebel der Wolken, der sich langsam lüftet. Wenn man herabschnellt. In einem wilden Sturzflug. Der das Herz stocken lässt. Der den Wind an den Armen vorbeipreschen lässt. Das Haar flattern. Die Augen tränen. Der den Atem raubt. Der Boden, der in rasantem Tempo näherrückt. Auf einen zurast. Einige Bäume, ein kleiner Hügel, der grösser und grösser anmutet, je geringer die Distanz wird. Wenn alles zu verschwimmen droht. Die Dinge zu farbigen Strichen werden, die sich um einen herum langziehen. Wenn man immer tiefer und tiefer taucht. Zum Grund des Meeres. Dort, wo alles schwarz und stumm ist. Ich hab gestern davon geträumt. Ein so glückseliges Gefühl, das mir nicht einmal mehr der Tod hätte Angst machen können. Ü'''berlegen wir uns die Tage eine Ansprache für die Wohltätigkeitsversteigerung? Wär froh, wenn ihr mir helfen könntet, meine kleinen Helden. '''Rätsel, Rätsel. Des letzten Lösung war die Blume. Habt ihr erraten, nicht wahr? Noch eines? Ein ganz schönes, hört zu: "Mich ruft die Lieb' ins Leben, bisweilen auch die Not: Doch kaum beginn' ich aufzuschweben, bin ich schon wieder tot." centre = April = 14. - Daheim centre L'ange ist's her, schon wieder. Zwei Monate genau, seit Avanor fortging. Er hat mir heut einen Brief geschrieben, und uns alles Gute gewünscht - hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Darum schreibe ich euch auch das erste Mal, und red nicht nur, womöglich hilft mir das, nach all den Monaten des Übens ist meine Rechtschreibung wohl mittlerweile wirklich gut, nur weiss ich noch nicht, wie es mit der Artikulation als solches steht. Aber Übung macht die Meisterin, nicht wahr? Hoff ihr Kleinen ärgert euch nicht zu sehr, dass ihr nun alles lesen müsst. Aber ihr könnt ja zuhören, wenn ich der Kurzen mal wieder eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlese. '''A'lles im Lot ansonsten. Mein Nichtheld ist einfach nur wundervoll. Der Kurzen geht's auch gut, ich denke, die entwickelt sich wirklich zu einer echten, kleinen LeChuck. Und dann wird sie ihren Weg auch finden. Kalwyn hat ihr einen echt süssen Piratenhut aus Booty mitgebracht. Hat mich wirklich sehr gerührt. Klabauterchen ist ebenso pudelwohl, und ich glaub er hat jede Menge neuer Freunde gefunden hier im Viertel. Zumindest einige der Eichhörnchen scheinen sich mittlerweile an ihn gewöhnt zu haben, und wuseln nicht mehr panisch davon. 'N'icht viel Neues ansonsten, das Kleinod floriert noch immer, hab einige Leute einstellen können, die mir bei dem Kundenansturm etwas helfen können. An den Königshof wurde ich eingeladen! Von einem Fürsten, der mit mir handeln wollt. Ihr hättet mich sehen sollen, so aufgeregt war ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. 'G'lücklich, würd ich sagen. Zufrieden, vielleicht insgesamt etwas erschöpft. Ich, oder wir alle, bräuchten mal wieder einen kleinen Urlaub. Vielleicht nach der Wollmesse übernächste Woche. Dort fahren wir hin - zuerst aber noch zum Eisenschmiedemarkt. Danach, danach... Noch ein Rätselchen für euch, ihr kleinen Helden? Ganz genau lesen. "Immer meinen sie das Schönste, wenn sie meinen Namen nennen, seien's Menschen, seien's Dinge, welchen sie ihn zuerkennen. An der Pflanze bin ich oben, und am Hasen hinten; an dem Weine muss die Nase, vor der Zunge mich schon finden." Nicht ganz so schwer, das kriegt ihr bestimmt raus. centre = '''März = 22. - Daheim centre L'ocker war's heut, nicht viel losgewesen im Kleinod, war aber ganz angenehm. Wyn und Gil waren da um auszuhelfen, und ich fürchte, die machen das langsam besser als ich! Neeeein, euch kann ich da nicht einstellen, die Leute würden doch Angst kriegen, wenn sie euch sehen! Aye, so ist das. '''A'uch sonst war's die Tage eher ruhig, privat lass ich mich nicht mehr so rumstressen. Und Geschäftliches bleibt jetzt dort, wo es hingehört. Nämlich ins Geschäft. Und dann auch nur in Ausnahmefällen ausserhalb der Öffnungszeiten. Hab noch einige neue Lieferanten gekriegt, und einiges, was noch zu klären ist. Muss dennoch etwas runterschalten, die Kurze braucht mich, und ich will echt keine dieser Mütter werden, die ihr Kind von einem Kindermädchen grossziehen lassen. 'S'chön mit ihm irgendwie. Vielleicht mach ich mir auch nur zuviele Gedanken, aber irgendwie war bisher an allem ein Haken. Und ich find keinen - das macht mir Angst, versteht ihr? Wenn's zu gut ist um wahr zu sein. Und wie ich mich kenn, krieg ich irgendwann kalte Füsse und setz alles in den Sand. Dabei ist es... wirklich schön. Er ist hinreissend, und ich glaub, sogar der Kurze mag ihn ausnahmsweise. Ich sollt mich einfach freuen, und doch... mach ich mir ständig Gedanken. Besonders, seit... Jon aufgetaucht ist, und... mir sagte, dass all das wirklich kein Spiel war. Doch kein Schach Matt. Ich bin... echt durcheinander. '''Tät sicher gut, einfach mal den Kopf abzuschalten. Ich sollt mich einfach freuen. Und das werd ich nun auch... na, ihr kleinen Helden, habt ihr das Rätsel raus? Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Und nein, es war nicht die dicke Gräfin die mit ihrem kaputten Stuhl angekommen ist. Die Zeit ist es, die alles frisst. Die Zeit. Zur Abwechslung mal wieder ein schlaues Sprüchlein aus den Büchern der Pandaren, mh? Nun, hört gut zu: "Was man ernst meint, sagt man am besten im Spass." Das hat was, nicht? Ich find es stimmt... hab ich unbewusst oft genug selbst getan. centre 14. - Daheim centre T'eilzeitarbeit. Nettes Wort irgendwie, nicht nur weil es sich reimt. Hab jetzt endlich Hilfe im Kleinod, Rod hat sich als wahres Verkaufsgenie entpuppt. Und dieser Ethan, den mir Fio vorbeigeschickt hat, den kriegen wir auch noch soweit, denk mit etwas Übung und Erfahrung wird auch der sich ganz gut mausern. Vielleicht... vielleicht... kann ich mir irgendwann sogar mal wieder an einem Freitag freinehmen. Wird sich heute zeigen. Ist genau einen Monat her, seit.. Ava gegangen ist. '''A'ber ich sollt nicht schon wieder Vergangenem nachhängen. Zumal ich irgendwie... pssst... nicht weitersagen, aber ich glaub ich hab mich da ein wenig verguckt. Jaaa? Mmmhm, mmhm. Mal sehen, Hals über Kopf stürzt ich mich in nichts mehr. Mein Glück bei Kerlen war bisher ja doch eher dürftig. 'G'ebt fein Acht,ich hab ein Rätselchen für euch. Ist ja auch schon lang genug her, ja? Hatte halt 'ne Menge um die Ohren. Dann hört gut zu, ihr kleinen Helden: "Immer essend, allverzehrend, nie zufrieden, allzerstörend, niemals jemals wirklich satt, bis sie die Welt verschlungen hat." Das kriegt ihr raus, aye? Dann schlaft erstmal schön, wir müssen heut ja wieder lange auf den Beinen bleiben. centre = '''Februar = 28. - Daheim centre S'chon wieder ein Monat rum. Warum hat der Februar eigentlich sowenige Tage? Ist mir nie aufgefallen... das erste Mal das ich einen Kalender besitz. '''P'ortalmagie... sowas wär schon praktisch, wenn ich das drauf hätt. Aber ich glaub da würd ich allein Jahre brauchen um nur ansatzweise was wirken zu können. Sonst wären wir jetzt in Booty. War beim Abendverkauf einfach viel zu spät, schon Mitternacht bis ich nur ausm Kleinod raus war. Und jetzt noch soweit zu reisen, nur um Morgen auch schon wieder zurückzufahren... weiss nicht. Hab ich irgendwie keine Lust. 'Ä'rgert mich. Eigentlich hab ich auf kaum noch etwas Lust. Kennt ihr diese Süssigkeiten, auf denen man rumkauen kann, die mit jedem Bissen immer klebriger und dicker werden? Fühlt sich grad alles so an... Zäh und doch mürbe. Hoffnungslos und... einsam. "Aber Lee, du bist doch nicht allein." Klar, dass das Leute sagen, die nicht allein sind. Die vergessen haben, wie es sich anfühlt... Irgendwo fast schon hämisch solche Worte - auch wenn mir klar ist, dass sie anders gemeint waren. Allein sein ist kein Zustand, kein Fakt, der sich mit genug Freunden krampfhaft ändern lässt. Allein sein ist ein Gefühl... dass einem nur jemand nehmen kann. 'T'at gut, das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes. Und umso tiefer war der Stich im Herzen, als mir klar wurd, wie vergebens es schon wieder ist. Hab's verloren. Und ich weiss nicht, ob es jemals noch zurückkommt. Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch die Ohren volljammern muss... aber ich weiss nichtmal mehr, an wen ich mich noch wenden könnte. centre '''23. - Daheim centre G'eht's euch gut, ja? Die Heimreise war ja deutlich schneller, dank der Magierin. Mach mir aber schreckliche Sorgen um den Kurzen... Zerreisst mir das Herz, dran zu denken, wie der allein da in der Wildnis rumkurvt... Ist halt irgendwie wie so'n Sohn geworden, wisst ihr. Und das alles... Sind Sorgen die ich grad nicht brauchen kann. Bin schon fertig genug wegen der Trennung. Mehr Tränen vertrag ich nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nicht um den Jungen kümmern, wenn er's nicht will - und werd's vermutlich auch nicht mehr. Scheint ja gut allein klarzukommen. Hoff's für ihn. Elaine braucht mich... '''R'ichtig schön gewesen aber sonst, mh? So ein Ausflug... sollten wir öfters machen. Nächstes Mal aber auf jeden Fall wieder eher gen Süden. 'E'in Plüschgreif! Hab ich echt gekriegt, hätt's ja fast nicht gedacht. Aber der gute Than hat sein Wort gehalten... hab euch ja schon davon erzählt. Freu mich irre, könnt ihr mir glauben. 'I'ch bin so müd... und so allein... Irgendwie... glaub wär Elaine nicht, ich... wär schon weg. Weit weg, am Hafen wo alle Seelen zusammenfinden. Um zur letzten Ruhe zu segeln, dorthin... wo sich alle Wasser brechen. Am Ende der Welt. Aber sie braucht mich. '''Fällt mir nix mehr ein für euch... kein neues Wort, kein schlauer Spruch und kein Rätsel. Hoff ihr seid mir nicht böse, meine kleinen Helden. Aber ich kann heut nicht mehr. centre 22. - Kirthaven centre Z'iemlich im Eimer! Die ganze Nacht durchgebrettert mit dem Kurzen, aber ist echt schön hier im Hochland, nicht? Das war wirklich eine gute Idee diesen Hochlandspielen beizuwohnen. Auch wenn's ein wirklich langer Tag war, nach der Nacht und so einer Reise. Dafür schlafen wir jetzt gleich dann ganz lang, wenn ich der Kurzen ihr Fläschchen gegeben hab. '''W'ildhammerzwerge! Irre, irre. Wirklich, ein ganz eigener Schlag. Mag die aber, erinnert mich in vielem an die Heimat. Halt offen und direkt. In Ironforge war's auch toll, dem Kurzen sind beinahe die Augen aus dem Schädel gefallen, der kam aus dem Staunen kaum noch raus. Hat irgendwie gut getan, ihn mal fröhlich zu sehen. Wirklich gut. Hat er viel zu selten. 'E'inige neue Freunde und Feinde hab ich auch schon gefunden. Hauptsächlich Freunde! Diese McCallums sind schon alle ziemlich nett. Und ihr Than erst... der hat mir seinen alten Plüschgreifen versprochen. So ein hundert Jahre altes Teil. Stellt euch das mal vor! Wenn ich den Lainy schenke. Und ihr dann in einigen Jahren sage, was sie hier einst erlebt hat, ohne es wirklich mitzukriegen. Uuuund... dann noch sag, dass ihr Stofftier von einem echten Zwergenthan stamm. Die wird aus den Latschen kippen! Freu mich so riesig. 'R'ichtig schön hier oben, jetzt in der Nacht. Irgendwie... so leise. Naja, mal von deren Methalle abgesehen. Aber sonst... hört ihr das da draussen im Wald? Genau - Nichts! Wann hörst in der Stadt schonmal nichts. Da ist dauernd was. Hat schon was hier draussen. Tja, wer weiss... in einigen Jahren leisten wir uns vielleicht ein kleines Ferienhäuslein irgendwo im Grünen. Weit, weit weg von Sturmwind und dem Laden. 'G'eht uns allen für einmal gut, mh? Fühl mich zwar noch immer allein, ohne wen... den ich lieben kann... und der mich liebt. Aber ich hab ja auch noch ganz viele andere Freunde um mich herum. Und euch. Vielleicht noch ein kluger Spruch für euch? Passend zu den Leuten hier, mh? "Wenn die Sonne am tiefsten steht, werfen selbst Zwerge lange Schatten." Hat was, meint ihr nicht? Schlaft nun, meine kleinen Helden. Erholt euch für morgen - da ist der Bardenwettstreit! centre '''19. - Daheim centre V'ierzehnter Februar, Freitag. Während dem Liebesfest. Perfekter Zeitpunkt zum Schlussmachen. Wär's nicht so traurig... müsst ich fast lachen. Bittersüsse Zynik. Schätz ich werd ihn dennoch irgendwie immer in meinem Herzen mit mir tragen. Schöne Zeiten hinter uns. Und hoffentlich auch noch welche vor uns... Aber... wohl nie als... ''"vielleicht zukünftige Laleh McIan"... 'O'h, ich freu mich aber schon. Gleich nach dem nächsten Abendverkauf im Kleinod düsen wir los nach Norden! Zu den Hochlandspielen, aufregend, aye? Das wird bestimmt ein Spass. Ihr kommt natürlich auch mit, ja? Und Elaine und Kalwyn... mehr Platz wird aber im Chopper wohl nicht sein - wird Susi auf Klabauter und Arcos aufpassen müssen. 'R'und läuft's auch sonst geschäftlich. Aber ich hab mich mittlerweile dazu durchgerungen, die Sache ein wenig lockerer anzugehen. Hab mich beinahe totgearbeitet die letzte Zeit. Einigen Kunden die mir eher unsympathisch waren auch schon Absagen geschrieben. Von jetzt an geht meine Familie vor Geschäftliches. So wie's eigentlich auch sein sollt. Deshalb werd ich mich auch nicht persönlich um die verlorene Lieferung im Rotkamm kümmern, hab ein paar Söldner angeheuert. Bin irgendwie sehr vorsichtig geworden, aye? Jedenfalls immer gut Kontakte zu haben... und er... Hm, so schwer einzuschätzen. Er ist schon sehr interessant. Aber irgendwas war sehr seltsam, als er heut Elaine sah. Wahrscheinlich... sollt ich einfach... ach ich weiss doch auch nicht. 'N'yu, habt ihr das Rätsel gelöst? Ist eine Weile her, hätt ich ja beinahe vergessen... Das erste Wort ist Schnee und das zweite dann Glöckchen. Ergibt zusammen das Schneeglöckchen, mmhm. Ein schönes Rätsel. Aber für heut kein Neues. Kann euch ein ganz schlaues Sprüchlein aufsagen, aus den schlauen Pandarenbüchern... "Man muss aufwärts blicken, um die Sterne zu sehen." Wie wahr, wie wahr... Bitte schlaft jetzt, das werd ich auch. Bis die Kurze das Nächste mal nach ihrem Fläschchen schreit jedenfalls. centre '''14. - Irgendwo im nirgendwo centre L'iebte dich, mein Schatten. '''L'eb wohl, wo immer du sein magst. 'L'aleh 'L'ee 'L'eChuck. centre '''11. - Daheim centre “Ganz weich und schmal nur winken die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zaghaft durch die hellen Vorhänge, welche das ovale Fenster des Schlafzimmers gekonnt umschmücken. Nach all der Anstregung hat sich der junge Vater Schlaf verdient - und davon reichlich. Muss schon weit nach Neun Uhr sein, und bestimmt wurde die kleine Elaine bereits einmal leise mit dem Fläschchen gefüttert. All das ohne ihren Papa zu wecken. Einige Male wird er blinzeln, dem frechen Sonnenschein entgegen, der sich aber weiter nur in schmalen Strahlen durch die klaren Fensterscheiben stiehlt. Die Luft herum noch feucht vom langen Regen, letzte Tropfen die am Fenster kleben und nur schneckengleich hinabrinnen, und doch drückt sich eine ungekannte Wärme durch die Scheiben. Dann erst schärft sich sein Blick, nimmt den hellen Raum wahr, Elaines kleines Bettchen, in dem sie in dicke Decken gewickelt friedlich vor sich hinschläft, ein Klabauter, der irgendwo friedfertig auf dem Boden herumlungert und sanft den buschigen Schwanz hin und her wiegt. Frische Blumen in der Vase, die neben der Tür steht, womöglich mag sogar ihr zarter Duft hinüberwehen. Vermutlich aber überwiegt der Geruch nach frischem Brot, Käse, Wurst und Milch, die auf einem grossen Tablett Avanors Nachttisch krönen. Teller und Besteck liegen selbstredend bei, und sind garniert mit einigen hübschen Scheibchen Tomaten, Gurken und zwei knusprig angebrutzelten Spiegeleiern. Sollten all die Gerüche noch nicht reichen, mag ein anderer, deutlich süsserer von der anderen Bettseite locken. Kopfnote Vanille, unterzogen mit einem herzigen Lilienduft. Getragen von der kleinen, südländischen Frau, die neben ihm im Bett liegt. In eines seiner viel zu grossen Hemden gekleidet, dass seitlich über eine der zierlichen Schulter hinabfällt, und so selbige, mitsamt dem halben Oberarm, bar entblösst. Bestimmt muss sie noch einmal eingeschlafen sein, die ganzen bereitgestellten Köstlichkeiten wurden wohl kaum von Zauberhand erschaffen - so nah das nachbarliche Sanktum auch sein mag. Schlummernd dreht sich die kleine Südmeerperle ihrem Mann zu, die feingliedrige Hand fällt sanft zur Seite, und landet auf seinem strammen Bauch. Und ganz reflexartig, willkürlich, mutet es an, als die Finger noch im Schlaf einige feine, liebliche Streicheleinheiten geben, wenn auch ganz blind und ungelenk. Er sieht noch einige Momente zu ihr ab, ehe der Hunger dann doch überwiegt, nach der vergangenen Nacht wird er alle Kraft brauchen können. Doch kaum reckt er sich etwas weiter, erwacht auch Laleh mit einem sanften Lächeln neben ihm. Die Finger folgen seinem starken Rücken, streicheln ihn mit den Kuppen noch, so gut sie ihn zu erhaschen vermag, als er die Hände ausstreckt, um sich das Tablett zum Schoss zu ziehen, und dann, halb sitzend gegen das Kopfende des Bettes zu lehnen. Noch einige Herzschläge sieht die kleine Piratenbraut ihrem Mann in die Augen, ehe seine Hände ganz behutsam, und doch eindringlich genug, beiseite geschoben werden. Sie schiebt sich geschmeidig zu ihm auf, die dünne, weisse Oberdecke des Bettes rutscht dabei zu ihren langen Beinen hinab, und ganz weich und warm lehnt sich der kleine Frauenleib an ihren starken, wundervollen Felsen. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger wird Käsestückchen um Käsestückchen, Wurströllchen um Wurströllchen, und Gurke für Gurke in kleinen Häppchen serviert, an seine Lippen geführt, und er einmal mehr ganz hingebungsvoll und liebevoll verwöhnt. Und da das reich gedeckte Tablett mehr als genug für alle bietet, gönnt sich Laleh ab und an auch selbst einen kleinen Bissen, nur um beim Geniessen die weiche, zarte Wange an seine breite Brust zu schmiegen, seinen Duft einzuatmen und ihn immer wieder mit kleinen, flüchtigen Küssen auf die warme Haut zu beschenken. "Hab geträumt", beginnt sie irgendwann, ganz fein und ruhig, während sie ihren Liebsten weiter sanftmütig füttert. Für einmal hat man alle Zeit der Welt. Für einmal scheint alles ausserhalb des Schlafzimmers bedeutungslos. "Von dir un' Elaine... un' Klabauter. Wir waren am Meer, in Booty... weiss'e noch? Die hohen Klippen, von denen wir gesprungen sind... die Kurze war schon etwas älter, und echt... so mutig, Avanor. Hat sich getraut, von der untersten Klippe aus. Wie eine kleine Taube flog sie durch die Luft. Und so anmutig wie ein Delphin ist sie eingetaucht. Nicht weit neben dir, has' im Wasser auf sie gewartet, nur um helfen zu können falls... aber's gab kein falls. Sie is' hinter dir aufgetaucht, un' hat sich an deinen Rücken gehängt. Un' dann bis' ihr wieder ins Wasser abgetaucht. Tiefer und tiefer, bis'ch euch nich' mehr sehen konnt. Selbs' Klabauter is' im Wasser rumgeschwommen, ganz vergnügt hat er mit seinen Pfötchen gepaddelt, weisst... un' is' dann mit mir ebenfalls abgetaucht, als wir euch fangen wollten. Ganz tief hinab, das Wasser wurde dunkler, und dunkler. Bis irgendwann alles um uns herum schwarz war. Und danntauchten überall leuchtende Fische, in allen möglichen Farben auf. Ganze Schwärme davon, die bunte Lichter in die Dunkelheit schienen liessen. Irgendwann sind sie so hingeschwommen, das es aus Abertausenden von kleinen Fischen ein Abbild Klabauters ergab. Dann mein Gesicht. Schliesslich euch beide, dich un' Elaine... und als letztes wurd aus den Fischschwärmen ein weisser Pfeil im schwarzen Dunkel. Der weiter hinabgezeigt hat. Ich hab Klabauter angesehen un' war etwas ängstlich. Aber der hat nur gefiepst... unter Wasser, schräg mh?" Ein feines Schmunzeln ziert die schönen Lippen der jungen Frau bei den Worten - war es doch nur ein Traum. "Dann hat er mich mit der Pfote an'r Hand gepackt un' mich noch weiter hinab geführt. Un' dann sahen wir, ganz ganz weit weg ein winziges Lichtlein, wie ein Funkeln. Und wir sin' weiter getaucht, noch tiefer und noch tiefer Avanor. Und unten... war so'ne Glaskuppel... mitten auf dem Meeresgrund. Und darin war unser Haus. Und in dem Haus war unser Schlafzimmer. Und im Schlafzimmer war Elaines Wiege. In der sie lag. Und du hast daneben gekniet, um auf sie aufzupassen. Warst noch klitschnass vom Schwimmen." Nochmal ein sanftmütiges Lächeln, als sie für einige Momente aus ihren warm funkelnden, mandelbraunen Augen zu ihm aufsieht, um sich dann langsam hochzurecken, und ihm einen zartfühlenden, weichen Kuss auf den Mund zu schenken, so voller Liebe und Sinnlichkeit, das er noch Stunden andauern könnte.“ centre 8. - Daheim centre V'ielleicht wisst ihr's noch nicht, aber die Kurze ist einfach 'ne Wucht. Ava und ich haben mit Lu gesprochen, die hat in ihrer Hand gelesen, wir dachten, gibt vielleicht Hinweise auf die Eltern... die gab's auch wirklich, aber nicht gerade positive. Sie wurd wohl bewusst ausgesetzt. Vielleicht haben sie's nicht zum Waisenhaus geschafft? Vielleicht war's ihnen peinlich. Womöglich wussten sie auch gar nicht davon. Dennoch, es... ist unverzeihlich. Aber ich denk auch immer wieder dran, wie verzweifelt die Eltern wohl gewesen sein müssen, um zu sowas überhaupt... fähig zu sein. Schätz da hat man bis an's Lebensende Schuldgefühle. Das aber zurecht. Nun, wie auch immer... bin dann am nächsten Tag zum Waisenhaus gegangen, da war die Lady glücklicherweise zugegen, dacht's mir schon, jetzt mit all den Vorbereitungen für die Armenspeisung. Die ist schon auch echt nett, solang man sich an ihre Verhaltensregeln hält - hatte anfangs ziemlichen Bammel müsst ihr wissen. Das sie uns die Kleine wegnehmen vielleicht. Wegen Gesetzen. Die erste Frage, die sie in ihren Formularen ausfüllen musst, war dann auch gleich schon... ob wir verheiratet sind. Wollt dann nicht lügen, aber dacht mir auch schon, die werden wohl kaum ein Kind aus einer so zerrüttelten Familie... in eine neue geben, wo die Eltern noch nichtmal verheiratet sind. Hab gezittert in dem Moment, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstelen. Sie war dennoch nett und gütig wie immer, und... joa, lief dann doch alles ziemlich glatt, aye! Musste nur noch Ava eben vorbeischicken, zum Unterschreiben und so... und... also ich glaub's ja fast kaum, und will nicht irgendwas beschreien, das dann nicht in Erfüllung geht. Aber laut der Schärf soll das tatsächlich alles in Ordnung sein so, und wir kriegen die Adoptionsdokumente zugestellt, sobald die alles durchgeackert haben. Irre wa'? Stellt euch vor, dann... sind wir echt hochoffiziell die Eltern der Kurzen. So mit Wisch und allem! Mann, hätt die alle knutschen können, aber... schätz mal, dann hätt ich das alles auch gleich wieder in den Sand gesetzt. Nyu. Mein Schatten und ich, haben uns dann auch einen Namen überlegt. Ich wollt Elaine, wie meine Mutter. Daraufhin hat er ihr den Namen seiner Mutter als Zweitnamen geschenkt. Also heisst sie nun Elaine Maya McIan... und ich glaub... sie wird ein wunderschönes und aufregendes Leben vor sich haben. Lieb sie jetzt schon wie kaum was Zweites. '''I'ch fühl mich echt daheim, richtiges Zuhause haben wir jetzt irgendwie. Der Kurze geht ja auch immer noch ein und aus. Hatten heut einen kleinen Streit, aber sowas ergibt sich halt. Der ist wohl sauer, weil Elaine desöfteren in der Nacht schreit, um ihr Fläschchen zu kriegen. Muss er sich aber mit abfinden. Ava hat der Kurzen sogar schon ein Bettchen gebaut, stellt euch vor. Bin echt hingerissen! 'E'i, sonst war nicht allzuviel los. Das Geschäft läuft noch immer, haben Freitags beim Abendverkauf auch wieder viel verhökert. Hab Fio und Len eine halbe Wohnungseinrichtung samt Praxis vertickt. War zwar ansrengend, aber bei guten Freunden hilft man doch gern. Rod und Gil sind auch schon wieder aus Booty zurück, und wie's klingt, haben sie mein... Souvenir nicht vergessen. '''Rätselchen für euch mal wieder? Hab auch ein passendes, naja, halbwegs passend. Ihr werdet's schon verstehen, hört gut zu: "Die Mutter schickt ihr Kindlein aus, um Holz zu holen für das Haus; Das Kind ging mit dem Korb zum Wald, den hat es voll gelesen bald. Als nun getan die Arbeit war, ging's nach den schönen Blümlein gar. Und band zum Strauße, was sie fand, noch deckt die erste halb das Land. Und als sie oftmals sich gebückt, zum Heimweg jetzt sie an sich schickt; O weh! Rings alles ist verwirrt; das arme Kind hat sich verirrt. Wie wird dem armen Kind so bang; ach, bis zur Nacht ist's nicht mehr lang. Spricht: 'O du böser Blumenstrauß, was hast du mich gelockt vom Haus? Erst saht ihr mich so freundlich an, und habt das Mäulchen aufgetan. Als könntet ihr sprechen und singen schön, so sagt mir nun, wo ich soll gehn?' Doch ach, der Blümlein Mund bleibt stumm; vergebens sieht sie rings sich um. Da horch! was klinget durch die Luft? Der Blümlein hohe Schwester ruft. Die stets gewohnt, vom hohen Stiel, zu rufen nach dem Heimatsziel – Vom Paar der Zweiten dir genannt – den Ruf zum Kindlein hat gesandt. Das Kind, nun aller Sorgen quitt, bringt Heim zum Holz die Blumen mit. Die's in dem ersten stehen fand, hat nach dem Ganzen sie genannt.'" Schön nicht? Nun schlaft aber, wie ich ganz fein... denn uns're Elaine wird bald schon schrei'n! centre 5. - Daheim centre K'ein' Dunst. '''I'ch hab gedacht, ich spinn. Komm heim, und da ist Licht. Dacht Avanor wär oben im Bad, jedenfalls hab ich da was gehört. Da sitzt der Gute neben der Wanne, und... badet 'n verdammtes Kind. Ich wusst überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das arme Ding hat geschrieen wie am Spiess, hab es dann rausgeholt und in eine Decke gewickelt. Er sagte, dass er's im Wald gefunden hätt, an einem Bach. Welche Drecksschweine setzen ein Kind nur so aus? Grauenhaft, allein der Gedanke dran. Danach waren wir bei den Docs, Avanor befürchtete, dass es vielleicht zu lang unterkühlt war. Ging aber alles glatt. Adain war hilfsbereit wie immer, hat uns auch Muttermilch von seiner Frau besogt. Und noch einige andere nützliche Dinge - zudem einen leckeren Gugelhupf. Die Nacht verlief ganz gut, die Kleine, aye, 'n Mädchen, ist zweimal aufgewacht und hatte Hunger. Sonst... is' die Kurze echt ein Engel. Beweis genug, das es nicht meines ist. 'N'icht meins, mhmm. Dennoch... kann kaum noch loslassen. Es... ich kann's euch nicht erklären, aber irgendwas... ist mit ihr. Hab Avanor gesagt, das ich es behalten möcht. Hat mich total überkommen. Sofern wir die leiblichen Eltern nicht finden sollten - denen würd ich sicher nicht ihr Kind klauen wollen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen, ich als Mutter? Hab doch keinen Dunst von all dem Kram. Und doch, mein Schatten hat mich bewundert. Sagte mir, wie erstaunt er war, das mir alles so locker von der Hand ging mit der Kleinen. Würd... ihr einfach nur eine bessere Kindheit schenken wollen, als ich sie hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine... aber. Nein, ich muss mich zusammenreissen. Wisst ihr, wenn sich wirklich wer meldet, und wir sie wieder weggeben müssten... nicht auszudenken. Will sie nicht zu sehr in mein Herz schliessen, auch wenn... es mir schwer fällt. Seht nur, wie es da liegt... kleines, kleines Wunder. Wir haben schon überlegt, wie sie wohl heissen könnt. Aber ich wollt ihr keinen Namen geben. Noch nicht... wenn sie fortgeht, wird's einfacher sein, sie namenlos loszulassen. Und, wenn sie tatsächlich einen hat, keine Ahnung... Adain meinte, die hören schon ganz gut. Dann möcht ich nicht, dass sie den falschen Namen hört, gerade in so frühem Alter. Aber... was weiss ich. Eigentlich nur noch, dass ich ihn lieb... und die Kleine... irgendwie auch. 'D'ie Leut würden sich wohl wundern. Hab Angst wegen der Wache. Aber melden müssen wir's. Sonst können die richtigen Eltern, wenn sie es denn wirklich suchen, sich nicht melden. Und womöglich nehmen sie die Kleine sonst weg, weil wir uns nicht an ihren bescheuerten Bürokratenschei... verzeiht, ihr Kleinen. Bin etwas durch den Wind... die Kleine. Werd mal die Lady von Schärf fragen, die arbeitet ja wegen der Armenspeisung mit dem Waisenhaus zusammen. Vielleicht weiss die einen Rat. Oder Falk, der jetzt im blauen Röckchen rumlatscht. Ob er mir hilft, nachdem ich ihn so deswegen geneckt hab? ... Hach, die Kurze ist ein Engel. Ein Segen. 'n kleines, kleines Wunder. Elaine... wie meine Mutter. Wär'n wundervoller Name. Aber... nein, ich darf nicht. Soll nicht. Vielleicht... bleibt sie nicht. Aber... ich hoff's. Hoff's so, so sehr. Werd ihr das hübsche Mobilé ausm Kleinod mitbringen, das mit den Sternen und Monden, wisst ihr? Und sie kriegt nen Schnuller mit schicken, gekreuzten Dolchen drauf, oder sowas abgefahrenes! Und hab Avanor schon gesagt, das ich ihr ein Fläschen in Form von einem Flachmann bauen lassen will, das wird sicher echt schmuck aussehen, meint ihr nicht? Braucht natürlich auch einen scharfen Totenschädel drauf, einen grinsenden. Und sie kriegt ein kleines Bandana von mir... aye, ich...verdammt, ich sollt die Klappe halten. centre '''3. - Daheim centre W'ieder vereint. '''I'hr freut euch auch, aye? 'R'ichtig. Einfach alles nur richtig. Seit mein Schatten wieder daheim ist. centre '''2. - Zurück in Stormwind centre S'o, der Kurze ist wieder zurück, hab mich sehr gefreut, geht ihm wohl auch ganz gut soweit. Fast alles beim Alten, mh. Neues Rätsel, Wort oder Weisheit für euch? Glaub noch ein kluger Spruch wär passend, aus den schlauen Büchern der Pandaren, aye. ''"Sage nicht alles, was du weißt, aber wisse immer, was du sagst." Hat was, find ich... ihr auch? 'A'uch einen netten Kerl kennengelernt am Sonntag Abend. Obwohl das Schwein immer dämlicher wird. Schusswaffen entladen, was ist das denn für'n Quatsch? Glaub das sind die gleichen Weichbecher, die auch mit Helm Chopper fahren. Spannend der Junge irgendwie, aber auch schwer einzuschätzen. Dafür hat er bei mir richtig geraten. "Spielst gern." Das kann man wohl sagen. 'A'ber sonst war nicht viel los, das Kleinod lass ich morgen echt einfach mal zu. Wird sich schon niemand in die Hose machen deswegen, hoff ich jedenfalls. Naja, dem einen Typen noch einen Termin versprochen spätabends. Der, der ins Kleinod investieren wollt. Der... der auch erzählte, wieviele Piraten er schon am Galgen baumeln liess. Eigentlich fast schon dreist. Aber glaub das ist überhaupt erst der Grund, warum ich mich noch mit ihm abgeb. 'T'räumt was feines, ihr kleinen Helden. Ich glaub ich werd's zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder. centre = '''Archiv = 2014 *Januar 2013 *Dezember *November *Oktober *September *Juli *Juni *Mai Kategorie:Spielergeschichten